


Goodbye

by Takianna



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takianna/pseuds/Takianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing the season finale of The Clone Wars, I wrote this poem about Ahsoka's feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye

I don't have the words

To say what I am feeling

And I don't know that I should feel

Because I am a Jedi

I know that you will be great

I know that you are gifted

I know your secrets

Even if you never told me

Don't look back once

Always go forward

There is nothing here for me

I regret that I was not trusted

You were balance

You were light

You were my master

I have nothing left to learn

The unkindness of the council

Has shown me that they don't trust

Watch what you do Anakin

It will one day come back on you

Trust no one

Put your faith in the force

It will guide you

It will shape you


End file.
